


Organized Chaos

by badwolf_doctor



Series: Last Laugh [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf_doctor/pseuds/badwolf_doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and the Joker have quite a lot in common, at least in the Joker's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Organized Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of oneshots detailing bits and pieces of the Joker and Batman's unique 'relationship'.  
> (old fic, circa 2008)
> 
> It's a two for one deal this time because these two were very short.

People and their quaint little categories…

Humanity always tries to organize the chaos of their insignificant lives by categorizing it. Playboy, nerd, goth, prep, rich, poor… Nobody panicked when things went according to plan, or when people fit nicely into the categories. But the one person in a crowd who was truly special, who had the courage to move against the tide of society was labeled a _'freak'_ … like him.

**Crazy. Psychopathic.**

Those terms weren't applicable, crazy was relative. Crazy to one person was the norm for another. He was just ahead of the current, someday people like him and the Batman would be the norm, and folks like Gotham's precious Harvey Dent would be the freaks…not to say that Dent wasn't a freak already. Boy, was that one wacked in the head! Killing cops, threatening children? That was crazy! Even he didn't do that, well, at least not directly.

Those people who put their faith in rules and organization were wrong…outdated. And he'd take great pleasure in proving to them that they were wrong…


	2. Helpless and hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece on fear, pain, loss, and enduring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for a short look at Batman.

_"You have nothing to do…nothing to do with all your strength…"_

Those words echoed in Bruce's mind. It was true, there **had** been nothing he could do. The Joker had found his greatest fear and exploited it. He had done what the Scarecrow's fear toxin could not; he had terrified the Batman. Shown him that he could indeed lose. The Joker could never beat him physically, few men could. His body was a weapon.  
But he had been unable to save Rachel…

Unable to save Harvey…

Ever since the death of his parent's as a child he had been afraid of being helpless. He'd left Gotham to learn how to become _more_ than a man so that he could protect the helpless…so that he wouldn't **be** helpless…

But he had let down the people who had needed him the most…those who **he** needed most. And that hurt him more than anything else ever had. He could take the physical pain, he had no breaking point. He was Batman.

_Incorruptible. Untouchable. Invincible._

But this kind of emotional pain stripped away the invincible Batman persona and left behind fragile Bruce Wayne- a shivering boy in an alleyway who had witnessed the violent murder of his parents and been unable to do anything about it.

That was why he had gone through all the training, all the traveling and all the discipline, so that the next time he found himself in a situation like that he would be able to do something about it. He'd become a living weapon so that he could help those who could not help themselves.

But with two deaths the Joker had made all the training in vain. What good was it if it couldn't help with emotional pain?

How was he supposed to endure when the city hated him, his heart was broken into a million tiny pieces and the person he counted on to take his place was dead?

How was he supposed to endure?


End file.
